


The Moon, The Sun, and The Stars

by Im_ur_Misconception



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bugs, Butterflies, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Loss, Magic, Moths, Mystic Rituals, Pain, Politics, Rituals, Romance, Royalty, ancient civilizations, space/time travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-05 00:08:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17314388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_ur_Misconception/pseuds/Im_ur_Misconception
Summary: This was inspired by a friend who listened patiently to me one day after a nightmare. Encouraging me to work through the bad dream with the written word. They have been nothing but supportive over the last year. Helping me grow as a person and writer. Giving me the confidence to face up to my fear of butterflies (lepidopterophobia) and Moths (Mottephobia). As well as many other things. And I really am thankful for them being brought into my life, even if I am an idiot. Now, I share the strength they have given me.Team Natsu was exploring a newly discovered Ruin. Only to run into trouble like usual, except this time they have lost one of their own. Now, the whole guild is trying to get back one of their family members, with the help of the Rune Knights and the Royal family of Fiore. While said member is trying to make sense of the new world that they literally got dumped into. Where she is the strange, tiny alien. Of course, it is a bit easier said than done with their own magic is more or less cut off from them.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its character, that right belongs to Hiro Mashima. I do own the OC's in this story.

Lucy raised a hand and brushed her sweat and dirt soaked hair from her forehead. When she had grabbed the mission to go exploring, she had not thought her team would… invite… themselves along. They were not known for their delicate nature, or even ability to document in a rational and logical manner. But at that moment she was really happy that they were there. Because if they were not she knew she’d be dead. They’d stumbled across a Dark Guild that was very interested in this particular set of ruins that their employer had wanted to be documented and mapped out. Hell, she didn’t even know what the ruins contained, and their employer had not been very forthcoming about it either. Leaving a rather bad taste in her mouth.    
  
But half the reward was given upfront upon taking the mission. So, she couldn’t back out of it. Sighing as she shifted her gaze over to where there was the smell of smoke and pained screams. Seeing Natsu doing his best to not bring the damn place down on their heads. Making her happy internally. Turning her head again, she saw both Erza and Gray fighting back to back and taking out several of the dark mages with sweeps of either their magic or weapons. With a small pained nod of her head, Lucy looked forward and crawled on hands and knees. Doing her best to keep from hissing aloud as the rubble and debris on the floor embedded itself into her already ripped open knees. 

One thing Lucy knew she had to do was get to the ringleader who, she hoped, was in the next antechamber. Had to see what they were doing and hopefully stop them. And moving as slowly as possible to not attract the attention of those fighting around her. It was not an easy feat, but damn it, she was going to do this. After that year of separation from the guild. Dealing with the hurt, pain of loss on many levels, she had made herself stronger. She didn’t need her teammates to ‘always’ protect her. No, she was a damn capable mage in her own right. Hell, she was the first mage in over four hundred years to be able to do the Star Dress equip. A thing that had made Yukino very jealous of her. 

Inhaling through her nose, Lucy shuffled a few more feet forward. Stopping and exhaling to relax her body. The entrance to the antechamber was roughly five feet from her. She could technically lay down and stretch out and be able to see around the corner. But that would not be productive if she had to get into the room and impede the leader of this little wannabe cult. With another quick glance to her teammates, who she now had a clear view of. Lucy watched and waited for a few seconds. Her body feeling small thrumming pulses coming from inside the antechamber.    
  
Building up her nerves, Lucy pushed herself to the edge of the doorway, again moving at a snail's pace. Then peaked around. What she saw had the blood in her veins both freezing and feeling as if it was liquid fire. And she knew how hot fire could burn, her best friend was constantly on fire, in the literal sense. Eyes going wide as her body moved on its own. Every instinct she had screaming at her to make that dark mage stop. That this was wrong on many,  many levels. There were runes all around the room. Half of them were faded, cracked and broken. While others were very clear and glowing with the magic that was being gathered.    
  
“Oh, come forth warrior. Step through the bounds of time and space. Heed my call. Come and serve me!” 

A soft whine came from the back of Lucy’s throat as she felt the presence of her spirits. But she didn’t call them as she stepped into the room. Causing the active runes to flare with a brighter light. A golden light that pulled at her magic. Sucking it from what little reserves she had left in her origin containers. The moment the mage, who was definitely male, turned and looked at her. Rage in his dark eyes as he continued with whatever ritual was being done to summon someone or thing from another world to serve.    
  
The sound of her name being screamed was muffled as if it was background noise, unimportant. Her body kept moving forward, thrumming in time with the magic. She knew she was snarling at the mage, how she knew, she was not sure. Though Lucy knew that if she survived this she would be examining everything very closely. Then as she drew near, she threw herself at the mage. Body exhausted as she felt the last of her magic being pulled from her. Her hands connecting with the mage, shoving him away as he yelled in rebellion to her interference. Then there was a brilliant glow of silver and gold, washing over her field of vision. Then she felt as if she was first pulled, then falling as she lost consciousness.

* * *

 

He was not happy. His people, their world was being torn apart by war and strife. And to make matters worse, there was nothing he could do. So, as he floated across the ground, not letting his feet touch the blood-spattered dirt, heading where his ‘leader’ had directed him. Pain filled his chest as he looked all around. So many of their brethren had died. Defying the false leader. Many had looked to him to take his place as the leader of their people and their world. But he had not been through his final metamorphosis. No, the last time he had gone through the cocoon stage he’d come back out like he was now. Stuck as pel’eitr. His body was that of a mature Asi’thiel, tall, muscular like an adults, but still covered in the soft fuzzy fur of a youngling. 

He had a theory of why that was. But to speak it would mark him as a heretic. Giving a reason, unfounded and without proof, for their liege to murder him. He was the last of the original monarchies blood. Had been a youngling of only 24 seasons, when the war had started. His people, all peaceful or so they had thought, betrayed by one who was trusted. One who lusted after his late mother and killed for the power to be the ruler. 

The site of the ancient ruins. One steeped in legends and lore so old, that most had been forgotten or lost to time and age if there were actual written documents. A small smile appearing on his lips as he recalled the first time he had been brought here. It had been for his first turning… His mother’s tribe they were the keepers of the lore of this place. And powerful for it. Each youngling that belonged to the tribe was brought here, their turning done in the ancient chambers were they were given their gift, power and abilities would be assessed. But most importantly, that the general populace was not told, a divine prophecy. He had been confused about his own that was given.    
  
His mother had cautioned him, as had the elders of the tribe, to not speak of it to anyone. It had made them confused and scared. Which didn’t help him at that point either? In fact, he had tried to smother his own gift, downplay his powers and abilities. A thing that had proved futile when he had lost control from lack of trying to master them. Demolishing half of the palace gardens. Leaving him lying in a crater that was caused by his own Psychic blowout. No one had been killed, or even harmed. But it had brought him into the limelight as the next ruler and a powerful one. Shortly after… well… they were all betrayed and he was kept alive as a slave and tool.    
  
Floating for a few seconds as he chanted softly, knowing no one was near him. Only those of the tribe could come near and enter. Others were killed. The ancient magic that protected this place was powerful. His mother’s tribe worshipped nature, the moon, the sun, and the stars. For they were all-encompassing. Frowning as the door slid open and a strong wash of magic hit him, he flew into the dark hallway. Knowing that he needed to get to the central antechamber. Something had activated the magic. And it felt wrong. 

As he flew down the halls, the bioluminescent fungus lit up at his passing. He heard the soft calls of the voices of his ancestors telling him to hurry. All while his subconscious had his instincts riled and railing. His blood thrumming in his veins as he rounded the last corner and stood before the giant doors that were inlaid with precious stones and metals. Lifting his hand, he pushed with his mind. Soon a loud creak of protest was heard before the doors swung open. Just to blind him with the brilliant gold, yet a pale silver twist of light that spilled out.

Becoming cautious, he landed on the ground and padded into the room. Bowing his head in respect of the souls of the first of the Tribe appeared before their large statues. When he lifted his head, the light had died down. His eyes drawn to the altar in the middle of the room, where he saw and smelt the bloody person laying on top of it. Desecrating the altar and what it meant.    
  
Narrowing eyes that shifted through a spectrum of color before settling on red and black, he marched over and made to remove the person. His body froze in mid-action at what he was seeing. Stomach bottoming out as his eyes roved over the curvaceous woman, who was battered, bleeding, dirty and very much unconscious. The magic he had felt earlier was gone, except for what radiated off this woman. As if it was a part of her. He knew this feeling, it was so similar, yet different, from what his later mother and those of the tribe gave off after maturing that final bit.    
  
Feeling awe spread through his body, he heard the faint whisper of voices. Looking around he didn’t see anyone but the spirits of the ancients. When he returned his gaze to the girl, he heard the voices again. They were full of worry and fear. Honing in he searched her mind and there he felt the owners of the voices. Heard them address each other by names. Names he knew. For they were the names of the Constellations, or specifically the Zodiacs. This meant that this girl came from the distant stars and her lifeforce was connected to them. 

Fear entered into his mind, but he shoved it aside. He had a duty to full fill. And finding this girl here would be problematic. There was no way he could lie to his leader, not with the control band on his forehead that made him loyal and dampened his powers quite a bit. Sighing, he carefully scooped the woman up and turned to leave. He noted that the spirits of the ancients were all smiling and bowing at him in passing. Making him feel as if he was forgetting something, something very important. With a small nod of his head as he walked out of the room, his large green wings unfurling the moment he left it.    
  
He took to hovering again. Glancing down at his newly acquired unconscious bundle, he wondered what her fate would be. She was tiny for a female, even their smallest of their people the Nepticulid for moths, they stood at about five feet nine inches and the Pygmy Blue, which were about six feet tall. This girl, whoever she was was strange at being what he was presuming barely five foot and some odd inches. Though he knew that no one was ever this curvy or soft to touch, even after their final maturing. And she’d stand out even more with what looked to be a golden-yellow hair under dirt and blood, on top of no wings at all.

 

**_TBC_ **


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And it continues. Seeing what the two worlds do with the current situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters, that right belongs to Hiro Mashima. I do own the OC's.

He stood there staring up at his liege. Face blank, even as he caught the surface thoughts of the man he detested so much. But he had learned from the brutal beatings, emotional degradation, and the knowledge that the man was not above letting his guards use his body as they saw fit. It was disgusting. Everything in his body told him to take the girl from his ruler, to run and protect her. None of which he did as he stood there watching as the male touched her, his thin, white finger caressing the filth-encrusted face with a delicate touch that was more than polite.    
  
“You found her in the ruins? Like this, on the altar?” 

Sucking air in through his nostrils, he nodded his head in answer to the male. He didn’t trust himself to speak.    
  
“She has no wings… and her skin, though filthy, is as soft as ours is after our final metamorphosis.” 

Knowing that each statement was rhetorical and that answering would only bring down punishment. Which he knew the man wanted, he remained impassive. Not looking at the girl or his liege. Instead, he focused on a point well beyond what had once been a glorious throne.    
  
“Her clothes are strange. If she is, for whatever she is, fully mature, then she would not have a need to cover herself in solid clothing. Though from what I can see, her hair is like liquid gold under this refuse.” 

Not moving or responding, again knowing that the man was just talking aloud to himself. He listened in on his thoughts. Steeling himself from wanting to spit at what was being imagined. There was no mistaking that lust haze that was famous among those that were the concubines and courtesans. To make it worse, he was well aware that the man sitting before him was intentionally broadcasting his thoughts loud and clear. Making it so no matter how much he shielded, that he’d still hear, if he couldn’t see. Like the poisonous White Cabbage Butterfly, he resembled.   
  
“Lu’arna, you shall take this female. Cleanse her, dress her. I am giving her care and protection to you. When she awakens you will come to me, bring her in proper garb for a courtesan… and bound in the white and silver cuffs. I can feel her strength, thus we will have her made to submit.” 

Bowing at the waist, he waited until he got permission to come near and take the female back. Glad when a soft hum was heard, he stepped up to the throne and had to catch the girl. Tempering himself to keep from giving a dark glare as the male just laughed haughtily. Reminding him that until decided otherwise, the girl was his property. Looking down at the female who was still unconscious, he spun and marched stiff-backed from the throne room. A semblance of peace settling over his body and mind at having her in his arms again.    
  
The further he got from the man, the more he let his body relax. Slowly he unfurled his large green wings and flapped them. Causing his body to lift and hover just a few inches above the floor. Lu’arna made his way quickly to his own personal quarters. The risk would be worth it. The attendants there were the ones he had had since he was born. They were to be trusted. In fact, they were part of the few that still held out for him to take back his birthright, the throne of their world. To lead them to peace. And he would, one day, he hoped. 

* * *

 

 

Fear, panic, anger, sadness, and loss. Those were the jumbled emotions washing through Team Natsu’s remaining members. They’d saw Lucy go into the antechamber. Each of them had felt the pulse of magic. It had reminded them of Lucy’s own magic, yet it felt so different. Each trying to finish their fights to get to their friend. A sinking feeling in each of their stomachs as they tried to call to her and didn’t get a response.    
  
By the time they got into the room, Lucy had tried to tackle the man at the altar. Who was currently bound, gagged, and lying prone on the floor? None of them caring if he was pissed the ritual he was trying to work was ruined by Lucy. It was because of this man that they’d seen their friend being sucked into a brilliant portal of light that mimicked how Lucy’s magic looked when she summoned it to open a gate for one of her spirits.   
  
“Do… you think… Lushy is gone for good?” Happy asked as he floated down to land on Natsu’s shoulder. 

The pink haired slayer lifted a hand up and rubbed affectionately at the blue exceeds head. He didn’t know. He hoped that they could bring Lucy back. She was his best friend. She was like a sister to him, as well as every member of their team. And to make it that much more painful to think of her being gone for good, she was the light of their guild. Always have an easy smile, was almost forgiving to a fault. Helpful and loving to everyone. Though, he knew what she was like when angered. It gave Erza a run for her money, which was saying something since they’d all learned the truth of Erza’s lineage during the Alvarez War.   
  
“Happy, let us consult Master and get Freed and Levy here to see if they could translate these ruins hieroglyphs. And, we should have Bickslow come as well,” Erza said, her face a grim mask as her eyes narrowed as she looked at the man on the ground, who was under the foot of a very naked Gray. “And Gray, clothes!” 

This had the Ice-Make mage look down and look around before stopping and grinning like a fool. Standing up, he used his foot to roll the man over and sat back down, hard, on his stomach. Enjoying the way the man’s eyes bugged out of his head and squirmed underneath. Making sounds of disgust.    
  
“Don’t worry Erza, I think me being naked is going to be a decent punishment. You make that call to Master and request the Raijinshuu and Levy. And have Gajeel come since he has made it clear she is his,” Gray said, smirking up at Erza.    
  
It took a few seconds before Erza nodded her head, motioned for Natsu to follow her. She saw the way the man was acting. It was clear he was homophobic. Gray’s natural, or unnatural, habit actually serving a purpose. Once they were out of the circular room, she motioned for Natsu to make sure that the others in the ragtag dark guild were bound tightly and still unconscious. She let her hand slide to the pocket in her skirt. Where she had stashed the two keys she had found on the man. There was no mistaking those keys. That man was a Celestial Mage, just like Lucy. It sickened her greatly that he was a dark mage for magic that was based in the light. 

Pulling out the Communication Lacrima, she pushed her magic into it, thinking heavily about their guilds Master.

* * *

 

 

She was slowly coming to. And she let her mind do a quick mental checklist. Her body ached but was in what felt like warm water.  Her nose could smell faintly scented soap. It was a familiar scent. A flower that she had smelt at one point but was currently unable to recall. And someone was holding her and of all things bathing her from the gentle strokes, she felt against her back and arms. Causing a small wave of panic to flood her as she began to struggle in the small hands that were holding her up.    
  
“Oh! Miss, you are awake!” 

At the sound of a feminine voice, Lucy stilled for but a few seconds before forcing her eyes open, just to slam them shut just as quickly. Pain exploding through her skull. That was when she felt the soft pull of her spirits. They were frantic as she felt their thoughts practically drowned out her own panicked induced ones. Making her body go rigid as she gasped for air. This was not the first time that this had happened with her spirits. Nope, they got like this when they couldn’t contact her due to being knocked out. That and she was not in possession of her keyring or her whip. Not if she was in warm water being washed. 

“Young Master… she is…” 

“It is alright. Place a towel over her. She is apparently very modest considering what she was wearing when I found her, Al’tana.” 

The sound of the deeper voice, that seemed to be far from her, had Lucy opening her eyes once more. But much slower, so that they could adjust to the bright light. When they cracked enough to let light in, it was immediately clear that the lights had been dimmed greatly. Tensing as she felt her body being lifted and placed onto a ledge. Her feet still in the warm water, as a soft towel was placed over her chest and lap. While she got her first view of the woman who was handling her. She was a lot taller than Lucy, with vivid orange eyes, that matched Orange hair, framing a dark-skinned face.   
  
What struck Lucy as odd, was that the woman's eyes reminded her of bugs. Then the woman was moving away, giving her space, while looking at her in awe. This had Lucy shifting her body slightly, only to feel pain ripple through her, head to toe and back again.    
  
“Young Master… she is… beautiful…” The woman, Al’tana whispered. 

This brought a natural blush to Lucy’s cheeks. She was literally staring at a woman who was tall, with exotic dark skin and brilliant coloring. Also, wearing a sheer gown that was plastered to her lithe frame, leaving nothing to the imagination. But her getting such an honest and genuine compliment like that out of nowhere, Lucy was a bit taken back. She felt that the woman was more beautiful than she was. 

“I can see that Al’tana. Though, with how she is staring at you, I think she thinks the same.” 

That deep voice drew Lucy’s gaze from the woman. When they spotted who was speaking, they were partially obscured by a gauze-like curtain. She saw that it was most definitely male from how the opaque wrap around very slender hips hung low, accentuating a deep v from a very toned stomach. Making her cheeks heat further. Even as her brain processed that his skin looked fuzzy and a very pale green that was almost white.    
  
“Oh!” The woman said, her large buggish eyes practically glowed as she gave Lucy a quick bow. “Thank you… but I am nothing.” 

This had Lucy frowning and glaring at the woman. She had not a clue why the woman would think that. And if that mystery man half hidden by the curtain made her think that, well she’d have some damn words. Lucy started to open her mouth to say something when the woman turned half way from her giving Lucy a view of her back. Causing Lucy to suck in a sharp breath. There folded along the center of the woman’s dark-skinned back was unmistakably wings. Wings that she recalled belonged to a Monarch Butterfly. The orange matched the woman’s hair and eyes.    
  
“Oh…stars… what are you? Where am I?” Lucy whimpered as she felt her eyes roll into the back of her head and darkness descended once more upon her. 

 

**_TBC_ **


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Worry sets in, finding out differences and shock value can stress tempers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters, that right belongs to Hiro Mashima. I only own the OCs.

He watched as the girl lay on her stomach. Her mind was organized in layers upon layers. It fascinated him in how she thought. That and the faint little voices he kept on hearing threaded through her mind. Each calling her princess. Except for two that were more sounds. One a soft tweet like a bird and the other a strange Pun-pun. But there was no less affection in those sounds. It was clear that they loved Lucy and were worried. Apparently, these voices were able to appear by her side, but due to the cuffs on her wrist were now unable. 

It had been a full week since the strange girl, no woman had arrived. And in that singular week, he had seen so much happen. Hell, he was still feeling it. After cautioning Al’tana to remain quiet that Lucy was awake. He’d kept her for two days in his room before having her dressed as their liege had specified. Then brought her before the male himself. Having warned her what was most likely to happen, in hopes that things would go smoothly. Of course, once he heard the thoughts from both of them it was obvious that nothing was gonna go smoothly. 

  
Each touch and caress was tolerated by Lucy. At least until hands strayed, squeezed and pinched at her thighs and at what she deemed her ‘bubble’ butt. That had Lucy stiffening and pulling away slightly. But still well in the realm of tolerance. It was when their ruler had cupped and dug his fingers into Lucy’s chest, or rather what she called her breast in her head, that she reacted. Striking out at that offending hand that was molesting her. Panic and anger raging in her mind, about staggering him.    
  
From there the guards reacted and they all found out that while she was much smaller, and seemingly unbalanced due to all those curves and lack of wings. She was fluid in her motions and literally brutal in her well placed kicks and punches. Her words were laced with a type of venom she had later assured him was not capable to actually harming anyone but their ego. But to see her leg shoot out and kick one of the more burly guards, who came from the Atlas Clan, like his own father, across the throne room while she punched another in the face and sent him flying. That was not what had stunned Lu’arna. No, it was the fact that she had a golden halo glowing around her body. 

It was small, no more than two inches around her person. Which he knew was due to the cuffs on her wrist. Everyone saw it. Including their liege. At that moment he had scanned everyone’s mind. Each feeling something slightly different. Though the consensus was that it was gentle and calming. While the guards and their ruler it was almost painful to their eyes and warmed their skin. He could hear a few of those voices in Lucy’s head telling her to calm down and that she had done a good job defending herself. While the woman was a seething and mental mess.    
  
Of course, attacking someone so important had called for punishment. And it sickened him that they had wanted to whip Lucy. But that had changed quickly. Their liege didn’t want to mare that warm, soft, and supple flesh. Instead, he had been whipped instead for her transgressions, under the guise of not conditioning Lucy. This had made Lucy cry when he had been brought back later that night to his rooms. He didn’t know what had happened, mind blanking out to keep from feeling the full effect of the electric whip that had been used.    
  


Even while mostly unconscious he’d more felt than anything the shock, horror, and pain from Lucy. His mind picking up snippets of the conversation that she had with Al’tana. Who was not happy or impressed by the girl. Of course, Al’tana had been with him since he was a youngling. Knew him just as well as he knew himself, if not better at times. She was a mature matriarch of her own clan, though not its leader due to her station as his aide and servant. So, it had been a surprise when she had let Lucy help treat him.    
  
Now, though, four days later, he was fully healed, practically unheard of, but it had come at a cost from the blond he sat watching. Mostly due to the fact she had stayed up, not sleeping until he had regained consciousness. But she had used that odd glow, or magic as she called it, to get help from her friends. Friends he had been hearing in her mind for a while. Said that one of them, Virgo, had sent her a salve to help heal him. And he could see the chaos that was her mind. It was disturbing, all that she had been through in her life. Her dreams were nightmares of the abuse that was mental, emotional, and physical she’d gone through. Making him work fairly hard at keeping her calm on the outside while she had the horrid dreams.

* * *

 

 

A month had gone by since Lucy’s disappearance. And it was felt by everyone in the guild. There had been many scholars coming to the ruins to double check the findings of both Levy and Freed. Who were still there decoding most of the ancient text. The temple, which was what the ruins were, was a shrine of sorts to be a portal to different worlds apparently. There was a huge, mostly damage star chart on the ceiling. Which had brought in some of Earthland’s premier astrologers, along with Yukino? All of who had not recognized quite a few of the star maps on what was left of the ceiling. 

A soft sigh escaped Erza’s lips as she looked down at her cake, untouched on her plate, before shifting her gaze to Natsu and Gray. Both of whom were sitting silently at a table. For three days now neither had said a thing to the other to provoke one of their fights. It was both nice and rather depressing in and of itself. Each sad that Lucy was gone. Hell, even Happy had not been a menace. In fact, the little blue exceed had cried and claimed he would never call Lucy fat again if she just came home.    
  
“Erza, my office.” 

This had her whipping her head around to look at Master Makarov. Who had a serious look on his face? With a small nod, she got up from her stool and made her way up the stairs to the second story. There she saw Laxus standing just inside the door to the office. Even from what little bit of his profile she could see, he was not happy. So, steeling herself for the worst case scenario, she marched stiff-backed into the office, shutting the door behind her and leveled a hard look at her guild master. 

“Erza, calm down and relax. There is a chance we can get Lucy back. She finally made contact with one of her spirits. Needing a healing balm for someone.” Makarov said.   
  
She felt as her jaw went slack and eyes snapped wide open. Earning a low chuckle from Laxus, who had come to stand beside her.    
  
“Blondie didn’t need it for herself. So, that means that she is doing alright, Red. Being herself. But her spirits cannot come to her aide. She was in a fight because of some ass touching her in a rather inappropriate manner,” Laxus stated.    
  


This had Erza’s eyes narrowing. Someone was besmirching Lucy’s honor. She knew for a fact that her friend was untouched. And planned to remain so until she found a husband. Though it was often a topic that she had to quell, as it was no one’s business, Lucy did wear skimpy clothing and racy undergarments. Often leading others, even guild members who knew her, to think she was easy.   
  
“Does this mean there is a way to communicate with her? And possibly bring her back?” Erza asked, her voice soft as she tried to keep her hope from getting too high. 

“Yes. Yukino is going to be the go-between for us,” Makarov said. “You are not to tell Natsu and Gray at all though. The last thing I need is a complaint from Sabertooth's Guild Master because they are harassing their celestial mage.”    
  
This had Erza’s shoulders slumping just a little bit. A small frown on her face at having to keep the knowledge from the rest of the team. But she understood why. Giving a small nod of her head, Erza tensed when she felt Laxus’ hand clamp down on her shoulder.    
  
“Red, we will get Lucy back. She is our own precious Nakama. And if you need me, I will be there for you,” He said softly, with a gentle squeeze of her shoulder before letting it go. 

It caused her heart to flutter a little in her chest. Confusing her as she nodded to him and turned and did her best to not run from the room. Her face settling into a grim mask to hide the small bit of elation from the happy news.

* * *

 

 

Seething was the only way you could describe his current mood. It was supposed to have been so easy. The ritual had gone so perfectly. But then that light guild had stumbled into the ruins. Forcing him to send everyone else to distract them. Of course, the fucking idiots would ignore the seemingly weak little blond who had ruined his plans. That blond was now in the world he was trying to summon a strong warrior from. One who once bound to him would make his Dark Guild the number one in all of Fiore, if not Earthland. 

He hoped that the blond, who he had later learned was Fairy Tail’s own little Celestial Mage, was dead. There was no doubt he’d be out of this place before another month had gone by. Contingency plans had always been his forte. And he did have friends in very high places in the government. The Magic Council held two of them. Another was an advisor to the King himself. And had helped the Princess with her whole ‘Eclipse Gate’ fiasco. Of course, said person had worked with him on that. Wanting to use the gate to open a portal to another world or time. Not pull the damn dragons into their world and create a catastrophe. 

Smiling a thin smile as he watched the guards shove his plate of food through the small slit at the bottom of the cell’s bars. He would wait and bide his time. It was a nice little gig he had. A bed, toilet, food, and a bath every other day. There was no rush.

* * *

 

 

All eyes were on the reflecting pool, watching the scene that was hazier than anything. No real clear images showing through to give them a clue to which world or star cluster their princess had gone to. Each was agitated, especially the Celestial King himself. He knew what that ruin was. But was unable to interfere in the mortal realm for the ramifications it would bring. Though, as Leo narrowed his green eyes as what looked to be a pale green hand moving blond hair from Lucy’s face. He wondered just how much the King really knew and wasn’t doing a damn thing about.    
  
“Big brother?” Virgo whispered.    
  
Drawing him from his thoughts, he looked at the pink haired spirit. Who had just hours ago transported some celestial healing salve to Lucy? They’d all felt the drain on her reserves. And now they felt the recurring nightmares she was having. It was a secret she had made them promise to keep. Not to tell those in her guild. That she had constant nightmares of all the bad times she had while in Fairy Tail. Her heart had forgiven, her soul accepted. But the mind, well it was a devious thing and wouldn’t let it go. Forcing her to relieve each experience in her life over and over while she slept. 

But whoever was there with her, touching her, was keeping her calm. Lessening the pain of those dreams. Telling Leo and the others clearly they were a high level psychic.    
  
“It is okay, Virgo. I am just… stressed. Maybe, I will go talk to that cranky lizard. He always had a way to impart an annoying new insight on things,” Leo said.    
  
The small smile that Virgo gave him, as well as an impish look, told Leo she knew the other reason he would be going to see the ancient Dragon Constellation. Making him shake his head as he pulled his power to him and vanished from the room, leaving Virgo to stand along and watch the reflecting pool.

* * *

 

 

A low hiss escaped from his lips as he sat there on his throne. It had not taken much to kill the former ruler, his own half-brother, or his wife. Their son was still too young and small. Having only gone through one molting. There was no denying the boy’s power. The power he now used at his leisure. It was the strange woman he’d brought back from the ancient’s temple that was occupying his thoughts. She occupied most of his thoughts. Called to him. He could feel the power that was hidden deep inside that small, soft, plump, and curvy fleshed body. Even under all that dirt, he could tell she was a beauty amongst beauties. 

He wanted her, desired her, and would have her. But even with the cuffs on her wrist, she was more physically strong than her appearance led them to believe. The way she had formed a golden halo while laying out some of his strongest guards and warriors made his blood sing. He would lay her. As the ruler of the world, he would lay her. Only after he broke her, brought her to heel. 

Curling his hands so his manicured nails dug into the flesh of his hands, he hissed. Even now, days later, he could still feel the silken like texture of her skin against them. How she had smelled was not like anything on this planet. The way she tensed as he took his right of his new property told him volumes as it laced through her scent. Then when he had touched the large mounds on her chest, the way her scent became sharp, tangy before she had lashed out. It made him want her more.    
  
He could have beaten her, poisoned her easily with his touch. Part of what species of butterfly he was. And it flowed through his body with his blood. He didn’t want to harm her, yet. No, instead, he took it out on his nephew and slave. Having used one of his favorite tools, a whip that could become electrified. Oh, he loved to beat his nephew with that. To remind him of his place. It also disabled his wings from working. Then had the boy drug back to his chambers for the girl to see. Listening from down the halls as she cried and whimpered. Was taken to task by the slave that attended his nephew.    
  
Now, he had to be patient. He knew he could use punishment of his nephew against the golden-haired, wingless beauty.

 

**_TBC_ **


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sadness, depravity, anger. Many things swirl in the heads of all involved. The Weight of the knowledge is not easy to bear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters, that right belongs to Hiro Mashima. I own the OC's.

Another month had come and gone, Erza was on edge. Her brown eyes boring into Sabertooth’s Celestial Mage, Yukino. She stood in the Master's office, her face a mask of sadness as she was held in the arms of Rogue and Sting. Both who shared her as a mate, which apparently was a thing. The news she had just delivered had been a heavy blow. One that Erza didn’t blame her for. This was the knowledge that was important, needed. They all knew now that time flowed differently where Lucy was compared to Earthland. It had only been two weeks for Lucy, while it was now two months since her disappearance.    
  
Add that on top of the fact that the Dark Mage who had sent Lucy away with that ritual had somehow escaped from the prison cells in Era. It had caused her to itch with the need to hunt the bastard down. But it was pointed out by Freed that something wasn’t right if he got out of there with little trouble and not triggering any of the alarms. That statement had caused them all to go still. It meant that in the highest ranks of the government there was a traitor for a Dark Guild. It made her feel cold all over.    
  
“Hey, Red, breathe,” Laxus said.   
  
Blinking her eyes and lifting her head up, she saw Laxus standing before her. His blue-gray eyes worried as he stared down at her. He had become a pillar of strength for her in the last two months. Lucy was Kin, family, claimed by his dragon. Just as Erza saw Lucy as the little sister she never had, Laxus did the same. So, Erza did what she felt she needed to, forced a smile and nodded her head at him. Seeing in the depths of his eyes that he knew it was a fake smile.    
  
“I will do my best to keep in touch. But Libra and Pisces say it is hard to talk to her spirits. They are there, but look like they are behind some restrictive veil. One that even the Celestial King cannot remove,” Yukino sad, her voice wavering with her emotions. 

Erza let her shoulders slump a bit as she took mechanical steps towards the young mage. Lifting a hand up, making sure to un-equip the gauntlet, she placed it on her shoulder and gave her a squeeze. Doing her best to reassure the girl that she was doing good with what she was able to do. Earning a watery smile to show she was grateful for the comfort Erza was trying to provide her.   
  
“We are waiting for Crime Sorcière to check in. There is a chance that its leader can be of help,” Master Makarov said, pulling all of their attention back to him. “As soon as we hear from him, we will immediately contact you three, okay?” 

Erza watched solemnly as the three nodded their heads, before turning and walking out of the room. Natsu and Gray sitting beside each other, silent as they just watched the Trio. They’d been told two weeks ago. Both had been pissed and hurt that they were not informed before. At least until Laxus had asked them what they would have done with that knowledge. Both had stated they’d have gone to Sabertooth to talk with Yukino. To which Erza had watched, a small smile on her face, as he had told them that was why. Because they didn’t need bad relations with the other Fioran guilds due to the apparent stupidity the two displayed, often.

Holding hope in her heart that Lucy would come back to them. Erza took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Fighting the urge to cry. All they needed was for Jellal to get in contact with them.

* * *

 

 

Lucy followed her jailer around, her feet making soft sounds on the stone floor. She was starting to grow accustomed to the light powdery substance on it. Though she felt odd being around these people, who resembled the moths and butterflies of her world. The ones that were mature floated by flapping their large, yet very delicate wings. Most of which she found beautiful, including her jailers.    
  
The title was not deserved, she knew that. But he kept her on a short leash, doing as told by that pompous, arrogant prick they all bowed down to. Lucy was quick to place that he was the equivalent of the King of Fiore. Though, unlike the King of her country, in her world, this man-child (It was how she saw him through his actions) was a tyrant. He didn’t deserve the power and position he had. And quite often when she was in his presence she found her mind drifting to various scenarios of things she’d love to see happen to him.    
  
There was no denying that the jerk, or rather, Ruler Rei’Neria, had an obsession with her. Often touching her, making her pull back and growl in warning. She didn’t want Lu’Arna to be beaten again for her reactions. And her instincts told her that the bastard was trying to get her to that point again. It pained her, set off the nightmares even worse when he had come back after that first meeting. His back had been flayed open. His wings were unharmed. She knew instantly what had been used, though the slightly charred flesh confused her until she had really looked. Realizing it looked like Natsu did after Laxus zapped his ass for being an idiot. 

Afterward, her guilt overriding her, she had forced her magic to surface enough that Virgo had transferred her some healing salve she used to help him heal. And boy did it. The stuff was supposed to speed up the healing process. But in the span of twenty-four hours, his back was almost healed. At thirty-six there was no mark, not even a scar on his soft green body. Leaving her stunned, as well as Al’Tana. Who asked what she had used and where she got it. Thus making her explain more of her magic to the woman while Lu’Arna was out cold.    
  
A small smile danced across her lips as she stepped out into a large courtyard that held various racks with weapons. Her hand curled and itched to go right to the one where her own ‘whip’ was being displayed. It had been a gift from Virgo while on Edolas. And now it was on display here. She was happy that her key’s had not been removed from her person. Lucy was pretty sure that she would have gone apeshit crazy, not caring at that point if anyone was harmed to the point of near death to get her friends and family back.    
  
“Miss Lucy?” 

At her name being called, heat rushed to her cheeks as she whipped around and looked up at her jailer. His large black eyes staring down at her in what was clearly humor. Making the heat in her face spread to her ears and down the back of her neck as well. Before she coughed and lifted an eyebrow. Drawing a deep rumbling chuckle from the six foot tall male before her. Causing her to follow suit as he waved for her to the racks and take up one of the weapons for a spar. This was something she knew he had been commanded to do with her after she had attacked all those guards.

* * *

 

 

He was watching from a window in the throne room. The girl’s laugh was musical in quality. Beautiful sounding just like she was. It had him lifting a long-fingered hand up to his throat and running it down his chest. Eye’s faintly glowing with need as he watched the blond girl go and grab a whip and flick her wrist with the expertise that came from years of practice. It had pleased him when he had his nephew take her out there the day after he had ‘healed’. Telling him he wanted her trained, in top physical condition.    
  
The need to see her battle again. That fierce and fiery look in her brown eyes. It had driven him to take several of his pleasure slaves over and over that night and the following two. Now, as he watched the two circle each other. Their bodies tensed and ready for the other to attack, Rei’neria licked his thin lips and let his hand slid down to the opening in his loose kilt. The moment the two struck at each other, simultaneously, he grasped himself and stroked his quickly hardening member.    
  
There would be no way he would not lay the woman. Even if he had to have her bound. She was something exotic, wild, untamed. But it was all about biding his time. He’d found out that she was smart, a quick learner. After he’d provoked her a second time, causing him to whip Lu’Arna before her eyes, he had been unable to provoke her further. The soft, guttural growl she gave as a warning when she pulled away from his touch heated him. Letting him know he was pushing the line. It only served to make him want her that much more as he bit down on his bottom lip, keeping a low moan in his mouth as he watched her dive under the twin scimitars that his nephew favored, coming up to her feet and cracking the whip with deadly accuracy at his nephew’s hands.    
  
It was the fact that she was smiling, another laugh escaping her full pink and pouty lips at his Nephew’s softly spoken reply that had him narrowing his eyes. Rei’neria knew Lu’arna would not pursue the girl. Or he’d be gelded in public for touching what was claimed by him. That didn’t stop the budding friendship he knew was building between the two, mostly on the girls part. His nephew kept silent, barely talked from the spies that watched and listened in on them in the private chambers. Still, he didn’t trust anyone but himself. Everyone was his tool, his property.

Throwing his head back, slightly turned so he could continue to see the practice match down below, he felt his release hit him. Forcing him to place an arm against the window sill. Making a mental note to have a maid clean it before it dried too much.

* * *

 

 

Eyes of coal looked on with great amusement at the men around him. They were celebrating his new found freedom. In his hand was the reports that had been copied from the Magic Councils folders. The Rune Knights and Fairy Tail had finished up a while ago. Getting what little bit of information they could from the half-decayed ruins. It had him smiling that the findings were so meager. And other than a few customary guards placed, he would be able to get back and do the ritual once more.    
  
Lifting the mug of dark ale he held in his other hand, he sipped from it. Calculating how much time he had until the next full moon. It was the best time to try and summon that warrior again. And once he did, he’d wage war on Fairy Tail first and foremost. Oh yes, he would get his full payment from those stupid light mages. He needed their blood on his hands for their vacuous little mage fucking everything up.    
  
Setting his mug down, he let his hand go to his pocket, where he stroked the ring that held his own celestial keys. Feeling the thrum of the dark spirits in them. His keys had doubled after the Eclipse Gate. The stupid princess had made replica copies of the twelve zodiacs. And they worked but were tainted, evil. And now all twelve were in his hand's thanks to his contact that aided the King of Fiore himself. 

The best thing to all of this, no one was the wiser of what was going to happen when he took control of Earthland as a whole. 

 

**_TBC_ **


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters, that right belongs to Hiro Mashima. I own the OC's.

She stared at Lu’Arna with narrowed eyes. Her mind was working in overdrive. It had been niggling at her for the last three weeks she had been in this world. Lucy was observant, extremely so. Had to be with the crazy shit her team got up to. And she had noticed quite a bit about her jailer, or rather babysitter. While everyone was either a species of butterfly or moth, totally beautiful in their appearance, even if they thought the same about her. She noted that he seemed to always anticipate everything where she was concerned. Of course, this was a double-edged sword.    
  
In fact, having conversations with her spirits had helped her realize that there was just something off about the man, or male as they called themselves. He didn’t speak much but said so much at the same time. Al’tana often smiled when they shared a look. Seemed to communicate without words. But that had been explained off as that she’d been with him since he emerged from his first pupa chrysalis. Though Lucy’s gut told her it was more, much more than that. Which was proving true as she watched his face, the way his lips twitched at the corners at her.    
  
Slowly her mind made connections. Her fight in Tartaros with Demon King Mard Geer Tartaros, the definitive Demon, himself. Letting her own smile curl her lips as she watched him lift an eyebrow at her smile. Focusing Lucy began to picture ridiculous things at first. Observing him carefully for any changes. When she pictured a few of the guards in pink frilly tutu’s pirouetting she saw a barely there crinkle at the edges of his large multi-hued eyes. Then she conjured up the image of his leader Rei’Neria being bent over having one of their long sweet fruits called Spulenia, that had plenty of spines on the skin, being shoved up the man’s ass slowly and moaning from the pleasure it happened. Lu’Arna burst out laughing, doubling over in his mirth.    
  
It was the only indicator she needed. And it sorta hurt her feelings and pissed her off that this whole time he had been spying on her with mental powers. Making her feel like she was being led like an animal on a leash. Being placated for the sake of whatever reason that dipshit man-child-bug leader had demanded of him. Though she knew full well from conversations with Al’tana that there was no love between the two. And extremely bad blood to boot. Though nothing more than that was said.    
  
“I was not spying on you,” Lu’arna told her, trying to reign in his laughter.    
  
Not sure she wanted to believe him, Lucy put up some mental walls. But she shoved another image at him. This time Rei’Neria was wearing a purple bodysuit with pink polka dots and flapping his arms and mooing. Causing Lu’arna to burst out in laughter again, toppling to the side as his eyes closed.    
  
“I don’t care. You were not honest with me. Being able to read a person’s thoughts whether surface or the subconscious of the mind is still a betrayal and invasion of one’s privacy. If I was really a criminal Lu’arna I would be more understanding. I trusted you…” she said, her voice going soft and trailing off.    
  
This had him going still and quiet in an instant. When he sat up and looked at her, Lucy slammed up more barriers keeping him fully from her mind. This had his eyes going as wide as possible. And for his people, his eyes were the closest in nature to her own. So, it made his own face looking rather comical in nature.    
  
“I am sorry. My gifts, I do not think about them. Besides, I am limited to what I can do,” He said, his voice showing a bit of the bitterness he hid so well. “This head ornament is not just for show, it is a dampening device. And if I or anyone takes it off I am in pain and they die. So, I can understand how you felt. I was betrayed when it was put on me and sealed in place.” 

Frowning Lucy slouched where she sat and looked at the ground. Her mind going a thousand and one miles an hour as they sorted through all that he just said. Filing it after breaking it down and placing it in order of what it deemed importance. Already in this world, she realized that it was best to pay attention to what was not being said, to what was said. Huffing as she wrinkled her nose at her train of thought, she jumped at the feel of something slender and soft touching her chin. Just to have her head lifted up.    
  
Heat flushed her face at how close Lu’arna was to her. Causing her body to go stiff as she tried to control the way her thoughts scattered. He had this effect on her. And she knew it was not intentional. Nope, not at all. He was a pretty straightforward and honest guy. Though quite all the time, she knew had to be put in place. Sucking her bottom lip in to keep from sighing, she just met his constantly shifting eyes. Letting them suck her into their depths.    
  
“Please do not hide yourself from me. I actually think it is fascinating how your mind works. It is like an archive. So organizing and able to jump from one topic to another, finding the connections with ease. It is proof of how smart you are, Lucy,” He said to her, his voice soft and earnest with a low rumble to it. 

Her mind blanked for all of ten seconds as she felt her face get hotter. The heat spreading to her ears and down her neck. This was ten kinds of not fair. A voice like that was a sin. A guilty pleasure she only could dream about. A small part of her mind said it was a dream and she’d wake up… eventually. While the rational part of her mind said this was reality and she had to make the best of it.    
  
“Lucy… Lucy! Hey, are you okay? Did you take ill? Your body’s temperature just skyrocketed!” Lu’arna said panicking and drawing her back to the present. “Al’tana I need you. I think she is sick!” 

Blinking Lucy could only blush darker and hotter at his misconceived notion. And she didn’t have the balls of steel to tell him what was going on. So, as Al’tana came into the room, catching her eyes after seeing how close they were and that Lu’arna had her chin in his fingers. Lucy silently pleaded with the woman to not laugh. The knowing smile on her face was all the reassurance that Lucy needed.

* * *

 

 

Pisces and Libra stared at the blurry image of Leo. Who was running his hands through his hair and pacing agitatedly? The shared look the three spirits shared was very telling. But none of them smiled at his predicament. With the reflecting pool showing the image of what just happened on its surface. Each was well aware that Leo held Lucy in high esteem and loved her dearly. But to see her react to another guy like that and having to feel it would be even a bit much for them. Hell, they all got lucky when Yukino mated to both Sting and Rogue. It had been confusing and crazy, but the two slayers both had an investment. That them sharing her was the simplest solution or try and kill each other.    
  
“Dammit! Why… that is not… no no no no no no!” Leo muttered as he stopped and glanced back into the reflecting pool. 

There it showed that another of the strange people was ushering the one who had touched his owner and set her off on a whirlwind of emotions being shouted away. While Lucy slumped. They adored Lucy. She had helped Yukino find her strength, refused them when their owner had tried to give them to Lucy. Not that they’d have minded too much. Then with Yukino had given each of them a special day to come out and have one wish granted to their abilities. It was magical. The blond Celestial mage had a huge heart. One that they knew was closed off to romance for the most part. 

“Big brother, you need to calm yourself. These people, they are not from Earth Land. So, it is natural that her guard would be down. That her heart would react if something like this happened,” Virgo stated.    
  
Pisces and Libra looked at the pink haired spirit noting, even through the haze, that she was smirking in amusement at Leo. She made no qualms about harassing their leader. Torturing him with little comments. Virgo was beyond loyal to Lucy. Even if Lucy didn’t understand the need Virgo had to be punished. Each of them had their own significant quirk. Still, this was a concerning mess that had happened to Lucy. They were waiting for Draco to talk with the other outlying constellations to see if they could pinpoint where Lucy was. While Crux was working overtime to get more information from what they could glean through their link with Lucy. Still, it was odd that the Celestial King was not interfering in his favorite mages behalf.

* * *

 

 

Rei’neira listened to the report that the guard was giving him. Eyes widening and narrowing as he gave a small, hard smile. This was a good thing. If she felt betrayed that his nephew hadn’t told her about his ability. That could be an in for him to cause her to distrust Lu’arna. Quickly an idea formed in his mind. One that he loved. It would be perfect. Because breaking her in the normal manner was not working. Though he was concerned that she had suddenly fallen ill. 

“I want you to inform Lu’arna that he may take Lucy to the gardens and bath house. That she can wander through the servants quarters with only his servant as a watcher,” he told the guard, who looked surprised for a few seconds before nodding and vanishing.    
  
Grinning, Rei’neira hoped that by giving her more of a leash via command. That it would give him more opportunities to watch her. Learn her. And interact with her without his nephew nearby. That way he could slowly poison her with words against him. Then be that shoulder she would turn too. All females were the same. Give them a shoulder to cry on when they were hurt and truly betrayed, they’d cling to you.    
  
When he looked up he saw a few of his concubines enter the room to clean. Growling low as he felt himself swell with need. A by-product of the blond haired woman. Standing up he marched over to one of his new favorites. She was shorter than normal, her pale yellow wings drawing him to her as her mottled brown and yellow hair moved against her back as she cleaned. Not pausing he grasped a fist full of that hair and frowned. It was coarse, not soft. And pushed her up against the wall.    
  
With a few quick movements, he had her shift on the floor and was inside her. Hands traveling up and down her body. Hitting spots he knew would make her reciprocate his need. Glad to hear the soft hisses from her as her ass pushed back against him. Driving his cock deeper into her soaking folds. Smiling as he pulled back and slammed into, pressing her thin body into the wall as he let his hand come up to cup at the small mounds of her chest. Rubbing and pinching them.    
  
His mind was imaging what Lucy would feel like and her responses to his expert administrations. Leaning down, he buried his face into the crook of her neck and began to thrust his hips with intent. The smell of buttercups was not the same as that ethereal smell off the blond angel that had come to this world. But for the moment, this woman in his hands was a purpose served. Grunting as her ass ground back against his pelvis harder, demanding he not be gentle. Rei’neira grinned into her shoulder and bit down. Making the woman cry out as he felt her sex pulse around him. 

Dropping his hand down he toyed with the soft flesh of her sex while slamming himself into her so hard he could hear her skin make a sickening sound against the stone of the wall. He hoped that once he got Lucy under him so he could lay her, place his mark on her as his wife and property, that she could handle him being rough. With a few more thrust and the scent of blood, Rei’neira pulled out and emptied his seed on the ground. Noting that he had broken her flesh on the wall.    
  
“Clean that and get yourself taken care of,” he said as he walked out of the room, fixing his loose kilt around his hips.

* * *

 

 

He looked at the messenger from his contact on the Magic Council. Eyes narrowed in displeasure at what he was hearing. There would be a blackout period while everyone in Era was being interrogated. All because he had escaped without any alarm being set off. This was not a good thing. He relied on that information. But the Mage was adept at mind-altering in not just others, but themselves. It was perfect. His trust in that person was not misfounded.    
  
“Calder? Sir?” the boy said.    
  
Smiling an inviting smile at the boy, he curled a finger at him. Beckoning him closer. When the lad smiled and came closer, his green eyes brightening at the honor he was getting. Calder reached out and ran his hand over the boy’s head, letting it tangle into his hair. His contact knew just what he liked. Though it didn’t matter if it was male or female, as long as it was old enough he could fuck it, life would be good.    
  
“You did good, boy. Is there something you want as a reward?” he asked. Letting his secondary magic rise to the surface as he maintained eye contact.    
  
The way the boy’s pink lips parted, a low whimper escaping them. As those green eyes went wide and glazed. Only shook his head and let his pale hands fall to Calder’s lap and squeeze invitingly on his knees.    
  
“You… I want you, sire,” the boy said, with a breathy trembling tone.    
  
Smiling as he leaned in, Calder captured the boy’s lips in a dominating kiss. Enjoying how those fingers curled almost painfully into his legs. Spreading them quickly, throwing the boy off balance and dropping his body into his chest. Calder broke the kiss and saw the haze of his Lust Magic take the boy over. Who was more than willing without the magic? But he watched as the boy undid his belt and ties. Long fingers pulling his already turgid flesh from his trousers. Before smiling at him and angling his head and taking him into his small, hot mouth.    
  
Leaning back and letting his hand rest on the red locks of the boy. He enjoyed the expert way the boy licked, nipped, and sucked at him. Just to moan deeply as the boy kept his mouth working before using both, now free, hands to work the ties the rest of the way open and fondle his balls. Calder was very pleased at how well trained the youth was. With a quick guess, he figured the boy was at least fifteen to sixteen.    
  
Rolling his hips, thrusting his dick deeper into the boy’s mouth, hitting the back of his throat, Calder wanted to cackle at the fact the boy didn’t even flinch or gag. Fisting his hand through the red locks, Calder lifted the boy’s head. Watching as the boy went lax, peeking at him through his bangs, pleading for him to do it. Then he slammed the boy down with force, feeling as he hit the back of the boy's throat and slipping down it. Just to have the boy moan as if in ecstasy. He knew that he’d be taking a lot of pleasure for the next few hours from not just this delectable mouth, but his body as well.

* * *

 

 

Erza sat there at the bar, pushing her strawberry cheesecake around the plate. Another month had gone by. Still no update on Lucy. Or how to get her back. It was weighing her down. Jellal had checked in. What he said had given a small bit of hope and now they had to wait once more. It just wasn’t fair. Lucy was alive, well from what Yukino could tell them. Her spirits still not able to talk with Lucy’s, much, even if they could see and hear them. This was taking a toll on not just her, but the boys as well.    
  
Lifting her eyes from the plate, she looked out to the guild. Seeing both Natsu and Gray sitting side by side. Neither talking as they just sat. Gray looking at his hands on the table. Natsu petting Happy, who was so despondent about losing Lucy, he had not even look at Charle once. Which was scaring the white exceed greatly? There was no hiding she did like Happy, a lot. Though she denied him at every chance. A sick little game if Erza ever saw one. But then again it was the same as what Jellal did to her each time she asked him about ‘them’.    
  
“Hey, Red! Earth to red!” 

At the softly whispered voice in her right ear, Erza whipped around to look at the only person in the guild who called her that. Seeing those stormy gray-blue eyes look at her with worry. Erza tried to smile and just couldn’t. She was at her breaking point. Sick with worry over a friend and sister figure. Feeling her bottom lip tremble as she looked at her longtime friend, she stood up suddenly and ran. There was no way she would just break down and cry in front of the whole guild. No. Fucking. Way. In. Hell. She had a reputation as the guilds strongest to uphold.    
  
When she finally slowed down, Erza looked around her, tears burning along the edges of her eyes. She was in the forest just outside of the town. Reaching a hand out, she leaned against a tree and just let it out. This was not fair. She wanted her team and family back to the way it was. There was just not much she could do. Leaving her feeling helpless, powerless. A feeling she hated, detested. Having worked so hard to get where she was. And it hurt her even more.    
  
Soon, strong arms wrapped around her from behind. Tensing up, she lifted her head, readying herself for a fight. Only to see Laxus staring down at her. His face clouded over as he looked at her. That worry was still there, now there was something else. Slowly she relaxed and turned in his arms. Glad he was not bear hugging her to death.    
  
“Hey, Erza, it is alright, you can cry on me. I want to be here for you. Let me be your pillar to take strength from,” he whispered to her. 

Shock coursed through her. With a small nod, she rested her head against his chest and just let go. She sobbed loudly, hands coming up and grasping his purple shirt and fisting it. Letting her body shake as she spent herself. Glad that he was there for her. His face told her that he too was worried for Lucy. But as the assistant guild leader, he like Master put on a brave face and continued on. He truly was a pillar of strength and in her mind, he’d make a great guild leader when Master stepped down.

 

**_TBC_ **


End file.
